Nicole Strong
Nicole Strong pochodzi z odległej przyszłości. Jest metyską. Fineasz i Ferb poznali ją podczas podróży w czasie, w drugim odcinku opowiadania "...i Nicol". Dziewczyna ma bardzo twardy charakter. Od najmłodszych lat była szkolona na wojowniczkę. Wychowała się w bardzo dziwnych czasach, czego dowodem jest to, że od piątego roku życia, chodziła w butach na koturnie (przez co obecnie nie potrafi chodzić w butach na płaskiej podeszwie; nawet biega i walczy na obcasach/koturnach). Dziewczyna nigdy nie rozstaje się ze swoim elektrycznym mieczem dwustronnym - nawet po zamieszkaniu w czasach Fineasza i Ferba, nosiła go przy sobie. Nie było to trudne, gdyż broń można z łatwością złożyć (po "metamorfozie" miecz przybiera postać małego, płaskiego kółeczka). Dziewczyna także nienawidzi zdrobnień i przezwisk, lubi kiedy inni nazywają ją po prostu "Nicol". Jej odpowiedniczką z drugiego wymiaru jest Cola Strong. Wygląd 'Twarz' Nicole ciemną karnację, okrągłą twarz, w której można dostrzec azjatyckie rysy. Jak na metyskę, ma dość duże brązowe oczy, lekko zadarty nos i czerwone, wyraziste usta. Jej powieki są zazwyczaj pochylone do dołu, co dodaje jej pewnego uroku. 'Włosy' Jej włosy są naturalnie proste, koloru czarnego. Sięgają jej poniżej ramion. Ponadto dziewczyna ma grzywkę. 'Figura' Nicole ma szczupłą i zgrabną figurę. Jest umięśniona, jednak to jej ani trochę nie pogrubia. 'Wzrost' Nicole jest niskiego wzrostu (jak na swój wiek). Nawet buty na koturnie i obcasie, nie powodują, że staje się równa (a co mówić wyższa), od swoich przyjaciół. 'Ubiór' 'Współczesność Fineasza i Ferba' Nicole zazwyczaj ubiera się w jasnożółtą bluzkę na ramiączka. Na nią zakłada ciemno-zieloną zapinaną bluzkę na krótki rękaw. Nosi buty na koturnie i dżinsowe rybaczki. 'Przyszłość' W przyszłości Nicole nosiła ciemno-czerwony strój komandoski odsłaniający jej prawą rękę. Włosy związywała w kucyk. Buty nosiła także na koturnie, z tą różnicą, że miały pół-metrową podeszwę. Na sobie nosiła także, przezroczystą "folię", która chroniła ją przed promieniowaniem UV lub zimnem na obcych planetach. }} Galeria Osobowość Nicole nie jest płochliwą i wrażliwą dziewczyną. Ciężko ją przestraszyć. Mimo, że jest młoda, ma za sobą wiele przeżyć, po których niewiele osób byłoby w stanie normalnie funkcjonować. Żyjąc w dalekiej przyszłości Strongówna była dumna i pogardliwa. Uważała się za wielce mądrą i bardzo często innych miała za idiotów. Nie bała i wciąż nie boi się powiedzieć nikomu prawdy prosto w twarz. Jest twarda i nie dopuszczała do tego by inni z niej szydzili. Jeśli ktoś taki się znalazł, natychmiast kończył jako trup. Dzięki swojemu silnemu charakterowi, Nicole wyrobiła sobie bardzo pozytywną opinię. Ludzie wiedzą, że nie należy jej podskakiwać. Dzięki temu była bardzo szanowana. thumb|128px|Nicole by [[User:Martiz2000|Martiz2000.]]Nicole zawsze dąży do celu i jest pewna swej wygranej. Nie przyjmowała do siebie porażki. Jest nie tylko sprawna fizycznie, ale także inteligentna. Zawsze dąży do zdobycia zamierzonego celu. Uważa się też za najpiękniejszą kobietę na świecie i dużo osób zgadza się z tą opinią. Brunetka jest zazwyczaj prawdomówna, jednak potrafi doskonale kłamać i często wykorzystuje tą zdolność do zdobycia tego na czym jej zależy. Potrafi doskonale odnaleźć się w towarzystwie i każdej sytuacji. thumb|left|276px|Nicol w stroju bojowym, namalowana przez [[User:FunnyFranky|FunnyFranky]] Nicole jest wredną i dumną osobą, ale to nie znaczy, że nie potrafi pomagać. O tej pozytywnej cesze charakteru dowiadujemy się już w drugim odcinku. Dziewczyna choć niezbyt dobrze poznała paczkę Fineasza i Ferba, była gotowa uratować ich życie, choć wiedziała, że tym samym ryzykuje swoje własne. Oznacza to także, że dziewczyna nie znosi niesprawiedliwości i właśnie najczęściej w takich przypadkach jest gotowa pomagać. Dziewczyna pomogła Izabeli i Fineaszowi wrócić do siebie, po tym jak ich związek się rozpadł. Pomogła Dundersztycowi wyjść zwycięsko podczas kłótni z Rodneyem. A nawet uratowała Izabeli życie. Dziewczyna urodziła się w niepewnych czasach. Od najmłodszych lat była szkolona na wojowniczkę. W pewnym momencie swojego życia, postanowiła być najlepsza, najpiękniejsza i najsilniejsza ze wszystkich. Bez problemu udało się jej osiągnąć upragniony sukces. Została dziewczyną dowódcy sił zbrojnych do których należała, miała też swój własny oddział. Bez wyrzutów sumienia potrafiła mordować ludzi, nawet takich którzy nie zrobili nic (z jej punktu widzenia) złego. Charakter Nicole odmienił się kiedy poznała paczkę Fineasza i Ferba. Stało się to po zerwaniu z jej chłopakiem, więc dziewczyna początkowo chciała wykorzystać ich do zemsty na byłym. Ponadto dziewczyna chciała znaleźć sobie też nowego chłopaka. Fineasz, Ferb i Baljeet nie spełnili jej wymagań, więc dziewczyna upatrzyła sobie wybranka w Bufordzie. Zapragnęła go lepiej poznać i wkrótce ich znajomość przerodziła się w uczucie. Dzięki temu jej serce nieco zmiękło. Dziewczyna nie straciła swojej pewności siebie, dumy, ani pogardliwości, jednak szydzenie z innych i wywyższanie się nie przynosi jej takiej satysfakcji jak kiedyś. Żyjąc w czasach Fineasza i Ferba Nicole wykształciła w sobie ogromny dystans do siebie. Ponieważ, o wielu rzeczach, naturalnych dla tych czasów nie ma pojęcia, po prostu o nie pyta, choć doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że może przy tym wyjść na głupią. Niemniej stara się nie przejmować opinią innych lub całą sytuację obracać w żart. (Łatwo to zauważyć w późniejszych odcinkach "...i Nicol" oraz serii "Mieszanina niejednorodna".) Dziewczyna odkąd rozpoczęła życie w tych czasach, zdała sobie sprawę, że woli być uważana za mało inteligentną lub nawet nieco niedorozwiniętą, niż za mordercę bez skrupułów. Ponadto dzięki przeniesieniu się w czasie i ucieknięciu z czasów wojny, Nicol zaczęła cieszyć się z naprawdę małych rzeczy. Jest jak dziecko, które poznaje świat i zachwyca się każdą jedną chwilą - to jest jej sposób na radzenie sobie ze wspomnieniami z wojny. Nie sprawia to jednak, że unika adrenaliny. Życie w czterdziestym szóstym wieku już na zawsze odcisnęło w niej piętno - nie waha się na przykład wziąć udziału w wojnie gangów lub wykraść diamentów Śmierci. }} Umiejętności i zainteresowania left|170pxNicole od najmłodszych lat była szkolona na wojowniczkę. Przywiązywała wielką wagę do treningów i nauki. Dziewczyna jest wprawnym żołnierzem. Potrafi świetnie strzelać z pistoletu czy lasera, ale najchętniej walczy swoim elektrycznym mieczem dwustronnym. Jest jedną z niewielu osób będących w stanie pokonać Pepe Pana Dziobaka. 'Wzbudzanie poczucia winy' Dziewczyna z łatwością potrafi wzbudzać w ludziach poczucie winy. Najczęściej wykorzystuje ten "dar", kiedy wie, że zrobiła coś nie tak, a próbuje zwalić winę, na tego kto ją oskarża. Zazwyczaj udaje jej się to bez problemu, wyjątkiem jest jej kłótnia z Dundersztycem, w odcinku "Bitwa i psychol" po tym jak mężczyzna dowiedział się, że Strongówna pochodzi z przyszłości. 'Kłamanie i aktorstwo' Nicole zazwyczaj nie kłamie, ale to nie oznacza, że nie potrafi tego robić. Dziewczyna stara się kłamać tylko wtedy, kiedy ma to pomóc jakiejś osobie, na której jej zależy lub ma to przynieść jej samej korzyści. Dobrym tego przykładem jest, kiedy okłamała Rodneya, że jest córką Dundersztyca, bo tamten naśmiewał się, że Heinz nie ma syna do pomocy (tak jak on ma Orvilla), tylko jakąś asystentkę. Nicol jest świetną aktorką. Potrafi przybrać dobrą minę do złej gry. Często ukrywa swoje emocje. Czasem niestety nie potrafi ukryć wściekłości. 'Śpiew i taniec' Dziewczyna ma piękny głos. Od najmłodszych lat potrafiła układać piosenki i je prezentować. Posiada też umiejętności taneczne, dlatego swoje występy prezentuje śpiewając i tańcząc jednocześnie. O tym, że potrafi świetnie tańczyć, możemy się przekonać już w odcinku "Irving z przyszłości", kiedy razem z Ferbem, prezentuje występ taneczny na swojej asteroidzie. O tym jak dobrą jest tancerką przekonujemy się kiedy pokonuje Stephanie Winner (która wygrała występ w teledysku Bettyst ), po tym jak założyły się, która lepiej tańczy. 'Historia' Nicole ma bardzo dobrą pamięć do dat. Dziewczyna uwielbia historię i zna na pamięć biografie różnych ważnych (w czasach, z których pochodzi) osób. Zna też miejsca i daty ważnych wydarzeń. Lubi też popisywać się swoimi umiejętnościami, co można zauważyć w odcinku "Irving z przyszłości", kiedy oprowadza paczkę Fineasza i Ferba po muzeum. }} Amputowana ręka Biografia 'Życie na Callisto i przeprowadzka na Merkurego' Nicol urodziła się w 4541 roku. Mieszkała na księżycu Jowisza, Callisto.Pewnego dnia dostała od rodziców do zabawy pluszowego kosmitę. . Nie minęło dużo czasu, a ten pluszak stał się jej ulubioną zabawką. Niestety brat ciągle jej go zabierał. thumb|left|112px|Nicol jako dziecko namalowana przez [[User:Raity-Emka|Raity-Emkę]]Pewnego dnia Nicol bawiła się na balkonie (na którym nie było barierki). Wtedy pojawił się jej brat i chciał jej zabrać zabawkę. Zdenerwowana dziewczyna popchnęła go, w wyniku czego chłopak spadł z balkonu. Miał wiele szczęścia, bo pod balkonem był materac, więc incydent skończył się tylko złamaniem ręki. Jednakże ten wyczyn miał konsekwencje. Jedna z jej sąsiadek zgłosiła zajście do dowództwa. W jej czasach uważano, że prawdziwe zło rodzi się od najmłodszych lat. Mimo iż miała 5 lat, wojsko z Callisto zabrało ją do aresztu i postanowili, że wyślą ją na planetę karłowatą w pasie asteroid – Ceres, gdzie znajdowały się najgorsze zakłady poprawcze w trzech układach planetarnych zdominowanych przez ludzi. Potomkowie Fineasza i Ferba dowiedzieli się o tym zajściu i postanowili zabrać ją do siebie. Przyleciał po nią statek kosmiczny, którym dowodził George Flynn. Mężczyzna był jednym z najważniejszych żołnierzy wśród potomków Fineasza i Ferba, a także pracował w dowództwie. Razem z pobratymcami, zniszczyli bazę wojskową na Callisto i zabrali Nicol ze sobą. Od tego czasu dziewczyna zamieszkała z Georgem oraz jego bratankiem - Jake'm. 'Bitwa i strata prawej ręki' Kiedy Nicol miała siedem lat, została wysłana na bitwę na Czarnym Polu. Mimo iż osłaniała tyły, jeden z pocisków trafił ją, w wyniku czego straciła prawą dłoń. Zakażenie przedostało się do ramienia, jednakże lekarzom udało się je usunąć, niestety tylko do łokcia. Kiedy Nicol zostaje zapytana, jak to możliwe, że zakażenie zostało usunięte i dlaczego tylko do łokcia, dziewczyna odpowiada, że nie ma pojęcia, iż nie zna się na medycynie. Pozostałą część ręki odcięto i zastąpiono ją metalową protezą, którą Nicol może zamieniać w sześć różnych rzeczy. 'Pierwsza wielka miłość i odpalenie lasera' Nicol mając dziesięć lat poznała swoją pierwszą miłość - Mike'a. Był on jej pierwszym chłopakiem. Pewnego dnia wybrali się razem na bitwę. Wrogowie ich zaskoczyli, a Mike zginą. Pełna nienawiści Nicola, odpaliła laser ukryty w swojej metalowej ręce, zabijając przy tym, wszystkich wrogów, a także wielu sprzymierzeńców. Uniknąć śmierci udało się tylko tym, którzy wcześniej uciekli z pola bitwy, a było ich niewielu. 'Przeprowadzka na Wenus i poznanie Emily' thumb|276px|Nicol w stroju bojowym, namalowana przez [[User:Oliwixa123|Oliwixa123]] Wenus jest bardzo zacofaną planetą (w porównaniu z Merkurym). Ludzie nie mają tam tak profesjonalnych treningów jak na Merkurym, nikt, kto pochodzi z tej planety nie ma szansy na zdobycie wielkiej kariery. Częściej w bitwach giną dorośli ludzie z Wenus, niż dzieci z Merkurego. Nicol przeprowadziła się tam, kiedy miała 10 lat. Za żadne skarby świata, by tego nie zrobiła, gdyby nie zmusiło jej do tego dowództwo. Rządzący obawiali się, że na Wenusie może wybuchnąć bunt, z powyższych powodów. Stwierdzili, że gdyby ktoś kto pochodzi z Wenus, zrobił ogromną karierę, powstanie nie wybuchnie. Niestety nikomu nie wróżyli takiej kariery, więc postanowili, że przypiszą Nicoli pochodzenie Wenusjańskie. Wybór padł właśnie na nią, gdyż poprzez posiadanie metalowej ręki, dowództwo wierzyło, że dziewczyna zrobi ogromną karierę. George Flynn wymyślił sprytną historyjkę, która miała utwierdzać ludzi w przekonaniu, że Nicole faktycznie pochodzi z Wenus: Nicol przeprowadziła się ze stolicy Wenus w okolice małego miasteczka. W stolicy osiągnęła ogromne sukcesy, dzięki czemu otrzymała stypendium i mogła się szkolić na wojowniczkę na Merkurym. Pewnego dnia dziewczynie popsuł się statek kosmiczny i przez burzę piaskową, straciła łączność z Merkurym. Dziewczyna postanowiła wykorzystać swój poduszkowiec (służący tylko do podróży po Wenus), na dostanie się do najbliższego miasteczka, by stamtąd skontaktować się z centralą. Podczas drogi, zderzyła się z innym poduszkowcem. Pojazd drugiego kierowcy nie uległ poważnym obrażeniom, jednakże Nicol nie mogła swojego odpalić. Targany poczuciem winy, kierowca zaproponował Nicoli, że ją podwiezie. Dziewczyna niechętnie przyjęła propozycję. Nicola nie spodziewała się, że owy kierowca zostanie jej przyjacielem na całe życie. Początkowo Nicole nie była chętna, by zawiązać z Emily jakąś znajomość. Dopiero później zrozumiała, że odkąd się poznały, dziewczynie zależy na niej i martwi się o nią. Dziewczyny stały się przyjaciółkami na śmierć i życie. 'Początek związku z Jake'm' W jej trzynaste urodziny, Jake przygotował dla Nicoli niesamowity prezent: podarował jej lokal na asteroidzie, który od wieków dziedziczyli potomkowie Fineasza. Zachwycona dziewczyna z radości pocałowała go w usta. Po tym wydarzeniu Jake poprosił ją o chodzenie. Nicol zgodziła się, bo bardzo jej zależało na Jake'u. To, od czasów śmierci Mike'a, był jej pierwszy poważny związek, bo choć chodziła w tym czasie z innymi chłopcami, nie zależało jej na nich. 'Poznanie Fineasza i Ferba oraz przeniesienie się do 2014 roku' Kiedy miała piętnaście lat, pokłóciła się ze swoim chłopakiem i z nim zerwała. Podczas spaceru po "skalnym lesie" spotkała grupkę dziwnych ludzi. Nie miała pojęcia, że to Fineasz i Ferb, którzy odbyli podróż w czasie. Dziewczyna postanowiła nazywać ich "niby Fineaszem" i "niby Ferbem". Stwierdziła, że wykorzysta ich do zemsty na Jake'u. Podczas przebywania z nimi i opowiadania o swoim świecie, zdążyła ich polubić, a także zauroczyła się w Fineaszu. Wkrótce zrozumiała, że są oni prawdziwymi Fineaszem i Ferbem. Niestety, było już za późno - Jake przechwycił jej plany o zemście i porwał chłopców. Dziewczyna postanowiła odnaleźć wehikuł czasu i sprowadzić Fretkę, aby zapobiegła katastrofie. Udaje jej się to, choć nie bez przeszkód. Dzięki tej przygodzie, Nicol zakończyła wojnę i pojednała zwaśnione rody potomków Fineasza i Ferba oraz potomków Fretki. Po tej przygodzie Jake, przeprasza Nicolę i prosi o drugą szansę. Dziewczyna odmawia, w wyniku czego chłopak stawia jej ultimatum. Od wybuchnięcia kłótni ratuje ich Emily Fletcher, która zabiera Nicol do baru. Kiedy Strongówna dowiaduje się, że Fineasz i Ferb wracają do 2014 roku, postanawia udać się tam z nimi. Za pomocą wehikułu, przenosi się do przeszłości i tam już zostaje. O tym jak jej życie potoczyło się w innym czasie możecie poczytać w opowiadaniu "...i Nicol". }} Cytaty }} Stosunek do otoczenia i odwrotnie Stosunek do płaczu Sentymentalność Fobie Nicole jest homofobem. Przerażają ją związki nie heteroseksualne. Do związków mężczyzna z mężczyzną nic nie ma - traktuje ich obojętnie. W przypadku kobiet wolących kobiety: woli się od nich trzymać z daleka. }} "Romantyczna dusza" "Prorocze" sny Inne informacje Rodzina Buford Van Stomm Nicole z początku nie była zainteresowana Bufordem. O wiele bardziej podobał jej się Fineasz. Zaczęła zwracać na niego uwagę dopiero po podróżach w czasie w odcinku "Chodzi o czas!", gdzie widzi, jak pięcioletni Buford załatwia o wiele od siebie starszego łobuza. Pod koniec tego odcinka, na balu z okazji rozpoczęcia lata Nicol proponuje mu wspólny taniec. Już wtedy zaczyna coś pomiędzy nimi iskrzyć. Od tej pory, Buford często zabierał Nicol na randki. Ich związek rozkwitał. Nicoli bardzo się to podobało. Lubiła spędzać czas z chłopakiem, wprawiało ją to w dobry humor. Dziewczyna świetnie się z nim dogaduje i lubi z nim rozmawiać. Buford staje się dla niej "kimś wyjątkowym", jak sama nazywa go w odcinku o tym samym tytule. W tym odcinku oficjalnie zostają parą. |-|Buford o Nicol= Buford kiedy tylko zobaczył Nicol, zauroczył się w niej. Starał jej się w jakiś sposób przypodobać, opowiadając jej o sobie kiedy spacerowali po muzeum. Na jego nieszczęście Nicole była zauroczona Fineaszem. Jednakże w odcinku "Chodzi o czas!", na balu z okazji rozpoczęcia lata, Nicole proponuje Bufordowi wspólny taniec. Chłopak jest szczęśliwy z tego powodu i chce ją pocałować. Dziewczyna nie pozwala mu na to, nie zniechęca to jednak Buforda, gdyż Nicol nazywa go wyjątkowym: Od tego czasu chłopak stara się jak najlepiej zbudować ich relacje. Zaprasza ją na randki, daje liściki, kokietuje ją, wychwala i podrywa na różne sposoby. Jest szczęśliwy kiedy dziewczyna spędza czas w jego towarzystwie. Chłopak ją uwielbia i cieszy się, kiedy Nicol 'oficjalnie' zostaje jego dziewczyną. Chłopakowi bardzo na niej zależy. Czasem nawet zapomina kim Nicol była w przyszłości i martwi się o nią. Chłopak jest troskliwy i opiekuńczy w stosunku do niej. Bardzo mu na niej zależy. W odcinku "Bitwa i psychol" pierwszy raz kochają się. W odcinku "Mecz", na świat przychodzi ich pierwsza córka. Od tego czasu zaczynają poważnie myśleć o wspólnej przyszłości. Mimo to, wciąż razem korzystają z uroków młodości: chodzą na imprezy, wyruszają razem na wakacje. Oboje świetnie się dogadują i pragnął razem spędzić resztę życia. }} Jake Flynn |-|Jake o Nicol= Nicol stała się dla Jake'a bardzo ważna. Była częścią jego życia - nie wyobrażał sobie go bez niej. Chłopak starał się każdą wolną chwilę spędzać z Nicol. Pocieszał ją gdy była smutna, był o nią zazdrosny, kiedy spędzała czas z innymi chłopcami. Od czasu, gdy dziewczyna straciła prawą rękę, trenowali razem. On i Nicol nie wiedzieli, że dziewczyna ma być tajną bronią, która zakończy wojnę. Ze względu na swoją metalową rękę i ukryty w niej laser, miała być niepokonana. Jednakże, dowódcy byli zapobiegliwi i obawiali się, że może ich zdradzić (tym bardziej, że nie była jedną z potomków Fineasza i Ferba), więc postanowili wyszkolić kogoś, kto mógłby ją pokonać. Wybór padł na Jake'a. Od tego czasu, chłopak miał indywidualne treningi na których "zabijał" hologramy przypominające Nicol. Choć wiedział, że to tylko symulator, nie chciał tego robić. W końcu jednak, poddał się. Został wytrenowany, na tyle, że byłby w stanie zabić prawdziwą Nicolę. W odcinku "Chodzi o czas!", po zerwaniu, chce aby dziewczyna do niego wróciła, ale ona odmawia, więc ten zaczyna jej grozić. W odcinku Bitwa i psychol, powraca i chce się zemścić za to, że dziewczyna do niego nie wróciła. Każe jej zostać jego dziewczyną, a kiedy ona odmawia, ten oświadcza, że nie będzie dziewczyną żadnego innego chłopaka i jest gotowy ją zabić. }} Emily Fletcher Od tej pory dziewczyny bardzo często się odwiedzały. Pomagały sobie w bardzo trudnych sytuacjach. Dobrym tego przykładem jest, kiedy w odcinku "Bitwa i psychol" Emily chciała za wszelką cenę ostrzec Nicol przed Jake'm oraz chronić ją nawet kosztem własnego życia. Nicol bardzo ją ceni i martwi się o nią. Nie chce by Emily stała się przez nią krzywda. Kiedy czuje, że wkrótce będzie musiała stoczyć ostateczną walkę z Jake'm, każe wracać Emily do domu, a właściwie do Gabe'a, czyli elffina, w którym (jak zaobserwowała), Emily jest zakochana. Nicol nadaje swojej pierwszej córce imię swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. |-|Emily o Nicole= Dziewczyny poznały się w wieku 10 lat. Kiedy tylko Emily poznała Nicole, czuła się za nią odpowiedzialna (głównie przez to że zniszczyła jej wóz). Elffinka była jej ciekawa i liczyła na to, że znajdzie w niej bratnią duszę. Mimo opryskliwych uwag i wrednego zachowania Nicol, kiedy tylko dowiedziała się, że chcą ją przewieźć do Madhouse (domu wariatów na Wenusie), postanowiła jej pomóc. Swoim zachowaniem zaskarbiła sobie przyjaźń Nicol. Od tej pory dziewczyny bardzo często się odwiedzały. Pomagały sobie w bardzo trudnych sytuacjach. Dobrym tego przykładem jest, kiedy w odcinku "Bitwa i psychol" Emily chciała za wszelką cenę ostrzec Nicol przed Jake'm oraz chronić ją nawet kosztem własnego życia. }} Izabela Garcia-Shapiro Wtedy dziewczyna postanawia naprawić ich związek. Strongówna spotyka Izabelę w parku i namawia ją do powrotu do Fineasza. Garcia-Shapiro, godzi się i zaprasza Nicolę na bal. Od tej chwili Izabela stała się najlepszą przyjaciółką Nicol w przeszłości. Nicol po opowiedzeniu swojej historii, chciała się dowiedzieć czegoś o Izabeli, jednak ta nie chciała zbyt wiele o sobie mówić. Zirytowana Strongówna postanowiła wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i nic nie mówiąc Izabeli, odnalazła jej pamiętnik, po czym go w całości przeczytała, poznając w ten sposób wszystkie jej sekrety. W ten sposób Nicol wyrabia sobie zdanie o Izabeli. I choć czasem ma jej dość i uważa ją za idiotkę, czuje, że Izka jest jej bratnią duszą i, że nikt nie zrozumie jej tak jak ona. Nicol czasem uważa nawet, że obie są bardzo podobne. Ubierają się inaczej i z pozoru wydają się całkiem inne. Izabela jest urocza i ubiera się na różowo. Jednakże, po przeczytaniu jej pamiętnika, Nicol wie, że w głębi duszy Izabela wcale nie jest milutka i przyjacielska oraz potrafi zrobić wszystko, by osiągnąć upragniony cel. Są to cechy, które je łączą. Zasadniczą różnicą jest to, że Nicol wychowała się po to by być zła, a Izabela się taka stała. Co prawda Garcia-Shapiro nie jest wprawioną w boju wojowniczką, jednakże potrafi knuć niezwykłe intrygi, a także doskonale kłamać. Te cechy sprawiają, że Strongówna dobrze się czuje w jej towarzystwie, mimo iż czasem (a raczej często) dochodzi między nimi do kłótni. Nicol jednak nie grozi Izabeli, że ją zabije, gdyż uważa, że nie łatwo znalazłaby tak podobną do niej osobę, a nawet jeśli, to nie znaczy, że od razu stałyby się przyjaciółkami. Nicol często nazywa Izkę "głupią", a mimo to szanuje jej zdanie. W odcinku "Bitwa i psychol" nawet ratuje jej życie. Nicol wie, że może zaufać Izabeli i często ją wspiera w trudnych sytuacjach. |-|Izabela o Nicol= Izabela poznała Nicolę w parku. Początkowo była jej nieufna: Jednak po dłuższej rozmowie się do niej przekonuje. Iza jest wdzięczna Nicoli, za to, że uświadomiła jej jak ważny jest dla niej Fineasz i za to, że pomogła jej do niego wrócić. W ramach wdzięczności zabiera Nicolę na bal. Z czasem się z nią zaprzyjaźnia. Mimo to Nicola często działa Izabeli na nerwy. Kiedy Nicol mieszka u niej przez pierwsze dni swojego przebywania w 2014 roku, Izabela zaczyna mieć jej serdecznie dość. Nie może się doczekać, aż ta znajdzie własne mieszkanie. Irytuje ją też fakt, że Nicol mimo iż jest gościem, zachowuje się tak jakby była pępkiem świata. Nie podobało jej się to, że musiała wydać swoje pieniądze na ubrania Strongówny (oczywiście, później całą kasę, Nicol jej zwróciła). Jednakże Izabeli zależy na tym, by Nicol przystosowała się do współczesnych czasów. Razem z nią odwiedza Fineasza i Ferba, próbowała jej nawet znaleźć pracę (co tylko zirytowało Strong). Raz Nicol śniła się Izabeli, jako morderczyni, która chce nią zabić. To nie sprawia jednak, że zaczyna się jej bać. Kiedy się budzi, widzi Nicolę, która musiała wcześniej wejść do jej pokoju, kiedy jeszcze spała i dowiaduje się, że Strongówna czytała jej pamiętnik. Jest wściekła z tego powodu i mimo swego snu, nie boi się z nią kłócić. Nicol mówi jej wtedy, co o niej myśli, co bardzo boli Izabelę. Dziewczyny jednak szybko się godzą, Izabela przeprasza Nicolę, wcześniej przypomniawszy sobie swój sen. Izabela szanuje zdanie Nicol, wie, że może jej zaufać. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Strongówna zna jej wszystkie tajemnice. Iza nie potrafi długo się gniewać na Nicol. Służy jej pomocą i radą. }} Pozostałe relacje Mike był pierwszym i najukochańszym chłopakiem Nicol. Dziewczyna bardzo miło wspomina chwile wspólnie spędzone z nim. Chciałaby, aby do niej wrócił. W jednym odcinku podejmuje nawet próbę zapobiegnięcia jego śmierci, która kończy się klęską. Od tej chwili, Strongówna postanawia zapomnieć o Mike'u i zacząć myśleć o swoim dalszym życiu. ---- 'Fineasz Flynn' Nicole o Fineaszu= Kiedy Nicole poznała Fineasza nie wierzyła w jego pochodzenie. Myślała, że jest albo szpiegiem, albo osobą która chce ją skompromitować. Kiedy miała go zabić stwierdziła, że chłopak jej się podoba. Postanowiła go poderwać i zacząć z nim chodzić. Ponadto chciała wykorzystać go i jego przyjaciół go zemsty na swoim byłym. Odkąd Nicole zrozumiała, że Fineasz jej się podoba, starała się go poderwać. Specjalnie dla niego zaśpiewała piosenkę Piękne zło. Następnie, chciała zatańczyć z nim na swojej asteroidzie, jednak zamiast tego tańczyła z Ferbem. Pod koniec pokazu pocałowała zielonowłosego, aby wzbudzić w młodym Flynnie zazdrość. Potem wyszła za nim na zaplecze i dowiedziała się, że zerwał z dziewczyną - Izabelą. Ironią losu było to, że powód zerwania Izabeli z Fineaszem, był taki sam jak Nicol z Jake'm. Mimo to Strongówna nie chciała z niego zrezygnować. Namiętnie go pocałowała co Fineaszowi się spodobało. Jednakże chłopak odtrącił Nicolę, stwierdzając, że nadal kocha Izę. Dziewczyna wściekła się na niego i oświadczyła, że Garcia-Shapiro nigdy do niego nie wróci. Mimo swojego wybuchu złości Nicola zrozumiała, że nigdy nie zdobędzie Fineasza. Pomogła mu nawet wrócić do Izabeli. Została jego dobrą przyjaciółką. Mimo to uważa go za głupca. Z tej "tajemnicy" wygaduje się Izabeli w jednym z odcinków. |-|Fineasz o Nicol= Fineasz odkąd poznał Nicol, był nią zafascynowany. Na początku bał się jej, zresztą nie bez przyczyny, w końcu dziewczyna chciała go zabić, lecz potem jego strach miną. Dziewczyna podobała mu się nie tylko z wyglądu, ale i z charakteru. Podziwiał ją za to jaka jest dzielna. Czasem jednak dziwiło go jej zachowanie. Kiedy przyłapał ją i Baljeeta na pocałunku, po prostu pomyślał, że w przyszłości ludzie szybciej zaczynają ze sobą chodzić. Kiedy jednak zobaczył ją całującą się z Ferbem, był po prostu politowany. Nie czuł zazdrości, gdyż rozpaczał po zerwaniu z Izabelą. Nie przeszło mu nawet przez głowę, by flirtować z Nicol, a przecież często podrywał inne dziewczyny, kiedy był w związku z Izabelą. Mimo to, kiedy dziewczyna go pocałowała z chęcią odwzajemnił jej pocałunek. Wkrótce się opanował, odepchną ją i wyznał, że kocha Izabelę. Od tego czasu nie wyrażał żadnego zainteresowania w stosunku do Nicol. Starał się ją traktować tylko jak przyjaciółkę. ---- 'Ferb Fletcher' Nicole o Ferbie= Nicole nie przejawiała, żadnego zainteresowania względem Ferba, kiedy się poznali. Nie wystąpiły pomiędzy nimi żadne relacje. Mimo braku jakiegokolwiek uczucia, czy zainteresowania, brunetka pocałowała go podczas tańca w swoim lokalu, na swojej asteroidzie. Dopiero potem dowiadujemy się, że zrobiła to by wzbudzić zazdrość w Fineaszu. |-|Ferb o Nicol= Ferb nie był z początku zainteresowany Nicol. Nie wiemy jakie emocje kierowały nim kiedy ją poznał - czy bał się jej, czy też spodobała mu się. Nie wiadomo też co nim kierowało, kiedy zgodził się zostać jej partnerem do tańca. Z tego można wnioskować, że Nicol mu się spodobała. Mimo to, kiedy Nicol przybywa do jego czasów, on traktuje ją tylko jako dobrą przyjaciółkę. ---- 'Milly' Nicole o Milly= Nicole jak tylko zobaczyła Milly, wiedziała, że szatynka jest wrażliwą osobą. Kiedy Milly starała się pokazać Nicoli, że się jej nie boi, brunetka nie zwracała na to większej uwagi. Jej jako jedynej spośród paczki Fineasza i Ferba, zaufała, kiedy kazała otworzyć sobie drzwi po zniszczeniu statków wroga. Kiedy tamta nie usłuchała jej rozkazu, zastraszyła ją, aby pokazać kto tu rządzi. W następnych odcinkach staje się jej dobrą koleżanką, jednakże czasem nie szczędzi jej złośliwych uwag. |-|Milly o Nicol= Milly jak tylko poznała Nicole nie była zachwycona znajomością z nią. Kiedy dziewczyna chciała ich zabić, Milly wypowiadała się w imieniu całej grupy, twierdząc, że Strongówna ich nie pokona. Milly nie zdawała sobie sprawy z zagrożenia ze strony Nicole. Kiedy Nicole kazała Milly, otworzyć jej drzwi jak, ta pokona siły wroga, szatynka nie chciała tego zrobić. Szatynka, jako jedyna ze swoich przyjaciół zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że Nicole chce ich do czegoś wykorzystać. Po tym wydarzeniu Milly straciła zimną krew, gdyż Nicole o mało co, naprawdę jej nie zabiła. Potem Milly starała się zaprzyjaźnić ze Strongówną. W odcinku "Zakupy" zaproponowała nawet, że zapłaci za jej ubrania. W odcinku Taniec zaprosiła ją do siebie na noc, jednakże, z powodu incydentu, który wydarzył się w czasach Nicol, bała się sama z nią zostać, więc dziewczyny zorganizowały u niej piżama-party. Obawy Milly i jej nieufność wobec Nicoli wracają w odcinku "Bitwa i psychol". ---- 'Fretka Flynn' Fretka i Nicol poznały się w odcinku "Chodzi o czas!". Nicol podróżowała w czasie, usiłując znaleźć Flynnównę, gdyż ta (prawdopodobnie) jako jedyna mogła uratować Fineasza i Ferba. Nicol spotkała piętnastoletnią Fretkę, co zaowocowało pewną zrozumienia znajomością. Ponownie dziewczyny spotkały się w odcinku "Historia Nicol". Mimo, że Fretka była już starsza o pięć lat od Nicoli, doskonale ją rozumiała. Dziewczyny często się od tej pory spotykały, szczególnie wtedy gdy Fineasz i Ferb budowali jakieś wynalazki. Nicola, nie znająca się na architekturze, wolała spędzać czas z Fretką. ---- 'Baljeet Tjinder' Nicole o Baljeecie= Nicole nie przejawiała, żadnego zainteresowania względem Baljeeta. Mimo to pocałowała go po tym, jak spytał jej czy lubi historię. Prawdopodobnie zrobiła, to gdyż tego samego dnia zerwała z chłopakiem i chciała o nim zapomnieć, a jednocześnie pokazać, że jest wolna lub po prostu dla tego, że chciała zobaczyć jak Baljeet całuje. Nicol często spędza czas z Baljeetem, gdyż ten jest najlepszym przyjacielem Buforda, czyli jej chłopaka. |-|Baljeet o Nicol= Baljeetowi, podobnie jak Bufordowi, Nicola się spodobała jak tylko ją poznał. Również próbował ją zagadać na wiele sposobów. Był zachwycony, kiedy Strongówna go pocałowała. Jego zainteresowanie dziewczyną minęło, kiedy zobaczył jak pocałowała ona Ferba, po występie tanecznym. Potem ich relacje są bardzo dobre. Baljeet jest najlepszym przyjacielem Buforda, czyli chłopaka Nicol, przez co często widuje się ze Strongówną. Oboje dobrze się dogadują. ---- 'Orville von Roddenstein' Nicole i Orville poznali się w odcinku "Dziewczyna ze zdjęcia". Nicol wybrała się do Anglii z Dundersztycem na kongres złoczyńców. Pojawił się tam też Rodney, wraz z synem Orvillem. Nicol przedstawiła się im jako córka Dundersztyca. Nicol o Orvillu= Nicol niezbyt zainteresowała się Orvillem, kiedy go poznała. Bardziej wczuwała się w wojnę słowną z jego ojcem. Spotkali się za drugim razem, kiedy Nicol poszła po wodę do automatu. Potraktowała Orvilla po chamsku, głównie dlatego, że działał jej na nerwy. Dodatkowo, była na tyle bezczelna, by poprosić go po tym o przysługę. Chciała, by zbudował maszynę do przywracania uczuć. Chciała to wykorzystać na niespodziankę dla Dundersztyca. Pomimo początkowej niechęci wobec Orvilla, dziewczyna zaczyna traktować go jak przyjaciela. |-|Orville o Nicol= Orville kiedy tylko spotyka Nicolę, jest zauroczony jej wyglądem. Po tym, jak nazywa ją zdrobnieniem "Cola", a ona zaczyna mu grozić, zakochuje się w niej na zabój. Usiłuje ją poderwać i jest gotowy zrobić dla niej wszystko mimo, że ona zachowuje się w stosunku do niego ozięble i chamsko. Orville godzi się zbudować dla niej uczucio-przywracato-reorganizer. Na urodzinach Dundersztyca Orville poznaje chłopaka Buforda. Nie jest z tego powodu zachwycony, jednakże postanawia traktować Nicol po przyjacielsku. ---- 'Pepe Pan Dziobak' Dziewczyna jako jedyna jest w stanie pokonać Pepe Pana Dziobaka. W odcinku "Tajemnicza nieznajoma", przez nią dziobakowi nie udaje się powstrzymać Dundersztyca. Drugi raz spotykają się w odcinku "Dziewczyna ze zdjęcia". Tam Dundersztyc przedstawia ją jako swoją asystentkę i mówi, że jest ona siostrą dziewczyny, która go powstrzymała w wyżej wymienionym odcinku. Pepe rozpoznaje w niej przyjaciółkę Fineasza i Ferba. Po raz kolejny spotykają się w odcinku "Dziewczyna ze zdjęcia, kiedy to Nicol przypadkiem odkrywa kryjówkę Pepe. Dziobak chce ją złapać, by usunąć jej pamięć, jednak ona go pokonuje. Przy tym zdradza, że to ona pokonała go trzy lata temu i że podróżowała w czasie. ---- 'Stephanie Winner' Nicol i Stephanie poznały się w ogródku Fineasza i Ferba w odcinku "Taniec". Nicol o Stephanie= Z tego co Nicol mówi do Steph przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu, oznacza, że słyszała już o niej (prawdopodobnie od Izabeli, u której nocowała) i była chętna ją lepiej poznać, a nawet się zaprzyjaźnić. Stephanie, jednak wyzywa ją na taneczny pojedynek, co Nicola, posiadająca ducha walki, chętnie przyjmuje. Od tej chwili Nicol często śmiała się i szydziła ze Stephanie, gdyż ta często starała się udowodnić, że jest we wszystkim lepsza od Strongówny. |-|Stephanie o Nicol= Stephanie, kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczyła Nicol, uznała ją za dziewczynę Ferba. Od tej chwili starała się z nią rywalizować i pokazać, że jest od niej lepsza. Nicolę strasznie to bawiło, gdyż Steph nigdy nie udało się jej przechytrzyć. Z początku Steph rywalizowała z Nicol, ze względu na Ferba, lecz później jej niechęć wobec Strongówny pozostała. Steph nie mogła ścierpieć tego, że Nicol była od niej lepsza w tańcu i grze w kosza. Zazdrościła jej też urody i uganiających się za Strongówną chłopaków. ---- 'Rodney' Rodney i Nicol poznają się w odcinku "Dziewczyna ze zdjęcia". Jako, że Rodney zachowuje się wrednie w stosunku do Dundersztyca, Nicol staje w obronie współlokatora i ubliża Rodneyowi. Oboje zaczynają się serdecznie nienawidzić. Nicol uważa Rodneya za żałosnego, ze wzajemnością. ---- 'Demi i Alin Delonds' Nicol o Alin i Demi/Demi o Nicol= Demi i Alin są wrogami Nicol. Z tego co dowiadujemy się w odcinku "Chodzi o czas!" dziewczyna zna je bardzo dobrze. Pamięta ich imiona, a one pamiętają ją. Prawdopodobnie brały razem udział w wielu nierozstrzygniętych bitwach. Zawarły porozumienie po zakończeniu wojny. Ich stosunki z wrogich zmieniły się na neutralne. |-|Alin o Nicol= Alin znała Nicol z pola bitwy. Obie nienawidziły siebie nawzajem. Nicol dlatego, że należały do wrogich sobie rodów, a Alin z tego samego powodu oraz dlatego, że Strongówna była dziewczyną Jake'a (w którym Delonds jest potajemnie zakochana). Po zakończeniu wojny wzajemna niechęć przerodziła się w neutralność. ---- 'Jej odpowiedniczka z drugiego wymiaru' Nicole i Cola to jedna i ta sama osoba. Obie żyją w różnych wymiarach. Poznały się kiedy pierwszowymiarowa ekipa odwiedziła drugi wymiar. Nicol z pierwszego wymiaru o swojej alter-ego= Nicol z pierwszego wymiaru, jeszcze zanim poznała swoją odpowiedniczkę, zauważyła, że ludzie z drugiego wymiaru traktują ją jak kogoś niewartego uwagi, w dodatku jak kogoś strachliwego. Nie liczą się z jej zdaniem. W dodatku mówią do niej zdrobnieniami, czego ona nie cierpi. Na podstawie tych obserwacji wysnuła wniosek, że jej odpowiedniczka wyrobiła tu sobie opinię ostatniej sieroty i bardzo jej się to nie spodobało. W rzeczywistości Nicol z drugiego wymiaru nie jest żadną sierotą tylko po prostu nieśmiałą i wrażliwą nastolatką, lecz pierwsza Nicol lubi wyolbrzymiać fakty. Nicol nie podobało się to wrażenie, więc postanowiła, że jak tylko pozna swoją odpowiedniczkę, przemówi jej do rozumu. Nicol kiedy zobaczyła swoją odpowiedniczkę, nie była zachwycona. Była wręcz wściekła. Ciężko było jej się pogodzić z myślą, że w innym wymiarze jest taka nieśmiała. Postanowiła dowiedzieć się co jest tego przyczyną i kazała opowiedzieć swojej odpowiedniczce jej historię. Kiedy dowiaduje się, że w innym wymiarze wiodła w miarę normalne życie, zaczyna zazdrościć swojej odpowiedniczce. Jest także na nią wściekła i krzyczy na nią, twierdząc, że ta nie potrafiła tego wykorzystać. Każe jej stać się bardziej pewną siebie i nie być popychadłem. |-|Nicol z drugiego wymiaru o swojej alter-ego= Druga Nicol jest onieśmielona zachowaniem swojej odpowiedniczki. Niezręcznie się przy niej czuje i nie wie jak się zachować. Rozmawia z nią w miarę normalnie, jednak obelgi ze strony pierwszej Nicol zaczynają ją irytować. Nicol uważa swoją odpowiedniczkę za wredną. Jest zdziwiona, kiedy ta mówi, że w jej wymiarze przyjaźni się z Dundersztycem. Pierwsza Nicol mówi, że mają także inne wnętrze i wcale nie chodzi o charaktery, co bardzo dziwi drugą Nicol. Przez te słowa druga Nicol, po pojawieniu się Nicodroida, zaczyna potem wierzyć, że ten robot to faktycznie jej odpowiedniczka. ---- 'George Flynn' Nicole o Georgu= George był bardzo bliski Nicoli. Był dla niej jak przyszywany ojciec. Mieszkała z nim i Jake'm pięć lat, odkąd opuściła Callisto. Kiedy jednak mężczyzna kazał przeprowadzić jej się na Wenus, ta przestała mu ufać. Ograniczyła ich relacje do przełożony-podwładny. |-|George o Nicol= George Flynn to daleki potomek Fineasza, a także wujek Jake'a. To on zabrał Nicol z Callisto. Pracował w dowództwie, dzięki czemu Nicol miała zapewnioną dobrą przyszłość. Wychowywał Nicol jak własną córkę. Organizował jej najlepsze treningi i pilnował by dziewczyna od najmłodszych lat brała udział w bitwach. Kiedy Nicol straciła rękę i przyczepiono jej metalową rękę z laserem, postanowiono, że stanie się tajną bronią, która zakończy wojnę. Plan nie wypalił, gdyż Nicol odpaliła laser na jednej z bitew. Od tego czasu, przeciwnicy wojsk, zaczęli budować skafandry i tarcze chroniące przed prominiowaniem. Georgowi zawsze zależało na Nicol. Kiedy jednak ona przeprowadziła się na Wenus, ich relacje oziębły. George był smutny z tego powodu, gdyż taktował Nicol jak własną córkę. ---- 'Heinz Dundersztyc' Nicole o Dundersztycu= Kiedy tylko Nicol ujrzała Dunderszyca, była nim zainteresowana (nie to, że się zakochała - po prostu chciała go poznać). Intrygowało ją jego zachowanie. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale zapragnęła pomóc mu w jego złowieszczym planie podbicia Okręgu Trzech Stanów. Następnie wróciła do wehikułu. Nie przeszło jej przez głowę, że kiedykolwiek wróci, a ta dziwna relacja, którą między sobą nawiązali, będzie początkiem długiej przyjaźni. Dziewczyna spotyka się z Dundersztycem ponownie w odcinku "Mieszkanie". Dziewczyna dowiaduje się wtedy, że w rzeczywistości minęły trzy lata odkąd się poznali, więc podaje się za młodszą siostrę osoby, która pomogła w złowieszczym planie. W imieniu owej "siostry", prosi go o możliwość zamieszkania u niego (właściwie nie prosi, lecz się wprasza - Heinz nie miał nic do powiedzenia). Z czasem Nicol zaczyna traktować Heinza jak własnego ojca. Nie mówi mu o tym, że jest z przyszłości. Heinz dowiaduje się o tym dopiero w odcinku "Bitwa i psychol" i akceptuje ten fakt. |-|Dundersztyc o Nicol= Heinz, kiedy tylko ujrzał Nicol, był nią zainteresowany (podobnie jak Nicol: nie zakochał się - po prostu chciał ją poznać). Dziwiło go jej zachowanie, ubiór i wygląd. Nawiązał z nią relację, której nie potrafił wytłumaczyć. Choć znali się tylko chwilę, on już proponował jej pomoc: Kiedy dziewczyna, w tajemniczych okolicznościach, zniknęła, on miał nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkają. Jego "nadzieja"spełnia się w odcinku "Mieszkanie". Dziewczyna podaje jednak się za młodszą siostrę osoby, która pomogła mu w złowieszczym planie. W imieniu owej "siostry", uważa, że Heinz wisi jej przysługę i wprasza się do niego do domu. Heinz zgadza się, choć niechętnie - martwi się, że to może przeszkadzać Vanessie. Z czasem Heinz przyzwyczaja się do obecności Nicol. Dzięki niej związuje się z Sarą. Nicol staje się dla niego niczym druga córka. ---- 'Vanessa Dundersztyc' Vanessa i Nicol poznają się w odcinku "Vanessa" Nicol o Vanessie= Nicol szybko odnajduje z Vanessą wspólny język. Przyzwyczaja się do jej obecności. Traktuje ją jak starszą siostrę, której nigdy nie miała. |-|Vanessa o Nicol= Córka Dundersztyca jest zaintrygowana obecnością obcej osoby w swoim domu. Zastanawia się jak Nicoli udało się tu zamieszkać. Podejrzewa nawet, że Strong, jest dziewczyną jej ojca. Jest też zdziwiona tym, że Nicol zamieszkała w jej pokoju. Jednakże nie jest do niej wrogo nastawiona. Szybko przyzwyczaja się do jej obecności, a nawet jest z niej zadowolona, m.in. z tego powodu, że ma z kim pogadać. ---- 'Sara Dundersztyc' Odkąd Sara wyszła za Dundersztyca, traktuje Nicol jak córkę. Jest jej wdzięczna za to, że za jej inicjatywą Orville przywrócił jej uczucia, dzięki czemu może być szczęśliwa z Heinzem. Obie bardzo dobrze się dogadują. ---- 'Loren Rarity' Nicol vs Loren.png CCF20150505_00000.jpg Nicol i Loren poznały się w historii pełnometrażowej: "Lemury, pistolet i proszek - czyli jak rozzłościć Stephanie". Loren pochodzi z innego wymiaru i wraz z Fineaszem, Ferbem oraz innymi przyjaciółmi odwiedzili wymiar Nicol. Relacje dziewczyn różnią się w zależności od opowiadania, w którym występują. Niezmienne pozostaje jednak to, że kiedy się poznają, są gotowe pozabijać siebie nawzajem, a ostatecznie zostają dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Zderzenie tych dwóch charakterów można obserwować w opowiadaniach takich jak "Lemury" (i kontynuacje 2 i 3), "Dwuwymiarowe zamieszanie", "Granica wymiarów i wytrzymałości psychicznej" oraz kontynuacja). Loren spotyka także alternatywną wersję Nicol w "Niebieskowłosej tajemnicy". Nicol o Loren= ~ W "Lemurach" ~ Nicol z początku nie była zainteresowana znajomością z Loren. Wolała poznać inno-wymiarowego Buforda. Na Rarity w ogóle nie zwracała uwagi. Zmieniło się to, kiedy Loren nazwała ją zdrobniale - "Nikki". Nicole nie znosi zdrobnień, jednak zachowała stoicki spokój i powiedziała, żeby wyjaśniły sobie ten konflikt (choć nie do końca sama wiedziała, czym on jest spowodowany), dla osobności. Kiedy zostają same, Strongówna zaczyna grozić Loren. Ani trochę nie dziwi ją fakt, że innowymiarowa koleżanka ma przy sobie pistolet. Nicol zaczyna wypytywać Buforda o Loren i domyśla się dlaczego kosmitka ją tak znienawidziła - przez zazdrość. Kiedy Loren atakuje Nicol, ta nic sobie z tego nie robi i z łatwością odpiera jej atak. Sama jednak nie kontratakuje, twierdząc, że nie jest już na wojnie i nie musi tego robić. Wtedy Loren zdradza jej swoją tożsamość - jest kosmitką, która też żyła na wojnie. Dziewczyny zaczynają rozmawiać o wspólnych zainteresowaniach i wymieniać się doświadczeniami. Nicol widzi w Loren siebie samą, jaką była w młodości. Strongówna strasznie ją polubiła. Loren stała się jej innowymiarową przyjaciółką. |-|Loren o Nicol= ~ W "Lemurach" ~ Loren z początku myślała o Nicole jak o konkurentce do serca Buforda. Była zdolna ją zabić. Zmieniło się to jednak, gdy kosmitka dowiedziała się, że metyska również wychowała się w czasach wojny. Nazwała ją wtedy "koleżanką po fachu". To jej zwierzyła się ze swoich uczuć do Buforda. W opowiadaniu "Ogórki, wesele i lekarz - czyli jak wytrącić Fretkę z równowagi", dziewczyna wyraźnie cieszy się na widok przyjaciółki. Martwi się też o jej zdrowie (podejrzewała, iż Strongówna może cierpieć na zatrucie pokarmowe, co w jej stronach jest chorobą śmiertelną). Cieszyła się też na wieść o jej ciąży. Mimo to, zdawała się być lekko zazdrosna o to, że związek Nicoli z Bufordem jest bardziej namiętny od jej związku. 'Hermiona Ulaniuk' thumb|140px Hermiona i Nicol poznały się w "Mieszaninie niejednorodnej". Dziewczyny pomimo różnic charakterów od razu złapały ze sobą wspólny język. Hermiona poczuła się zobowiązana zapoznać Nicol z nowoczesnymi technologiami na co Strong z chęcią przystała. Obie czerpały niezłą frajdę z zakładania fejsbuka, obcowania ze Śmiercią i nabijania się z Taylerka. }} Wystąpienia }} W opowiadaniach innych użytkowników Proces powstawania Nicol Za kulisami Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - bohaterowie